


Songs of Ennorath

by gwydionx



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Multi-Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwydionx/pseuds/gwydionx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random collections of songs from Middle Earth written over the years. Some are used in my other fics, some are just because. Collection will continue to grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirkwood Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the absence of Legolas' mother in canon.

Sleep now, my little one,  
For nothing can harm you,  
So long as I'm by you.  
  
Rest now, my sweet one;  
The bright stars are shining,  
The Dreamweaver guards you.  
  
Sleep now, my dear one.  
In Mirkwood you dream,  
And here dreams are sweetest.  
  
The Valar protect you,  
The Trees of Light bless you,  
The stars shine on your face,  
The moon show you a place  
Where you may rest  
And forever be blessed  
With this Mirkwood Lullaby.  
  
Dream now, my little one,  
Sleep to my song:  
The heavens await you.


	2. Noldorin Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sung by Celegorm in [DYLMB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3746435/chapters/8311784), though originally written by Maglor. 
> 
> I couldn't help pulling in a couple lines of "May It Be" from the LotR soundtrack. The tone was a perfect match, and the reference/allusion felt like a good fit for the story. I blame Walsh and Boyen's use of Quenya.

In ages hence and accents sweet  
the deeds of the Noldor shall be renowned,  
the toils of the Fire-Spirit none the least.  
Valour they won, and honor, and fame,  
and blood darkened the earth like a shade.  
  
_Mórnië utúlië_ , the Demons arose;  
_Mórnië alántië_ , and hearts aflame froze.  
An oath they swore in the madness of shade.  
_Mórnië utúlië_ —my tale has only begun,  
_Mórnië alántië_ —our days grow short.  
  
My tears count the stars,  
Their warmth frozen for ages,  
Yet I cannot say they are not justly deserved.  
Such is our fate, and the doom of the Fallen.  
Regret I have none, but sorrows unnumbered.  
Perhaps one day the Light will find us.  
Perhaps one day, we shall conquer.


	3. Gondorian Dirge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Rath Dínen is haunting.

Upon the way to Rath Dínen we sing  
A lay of the dead and a song of the great.  
Upon the way to the tombs we cry,  
A path for his parted soul to create.  
  
Ah! Warrior of Gondor,  
We lay thee here now.  
Ah! Champion of War,  
We honour thee here.  
  
Upon the field of a battle won  
He defended brothers and slaughtered foes.  
Upon a tomb adorned with gold  
We lay him now here in repose.  
  
Ah! Warrior of Gondor,  
We lay thee here now.  
Ah! Champion of Death,  
We honour thee here.  
  
His sword like the sun, his spear like the dawn,  
His face as terrible as Tulkas himself,  
Our warrior victored through pain and death.  
His shield like the moon, his steed like the wind,  
He sacrificed all to defend our hope;  
May he live forever in song.  
  
Ah! Warrior of Gondor,  
Our King and our Lord  
Ah! Champion of War,  
We honour thee here.  
Ah! Warrior of Gondor,  
We lay thee here now.  
Ah! Champion of Death,  
We honour thee here.  
May your journey be blessed.


	4. Lómilindalë Fëanáro: Fëanorian Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feanor's lullaby, written for his children when they were small. 
> 
> The original Quenya, then the translation.

 

 _Á fumë sí caimannalyë_  
_Á enyalë, mórnië autëa lintë_  
_Olor yá nai coivuvalinna_  
_Nuhtaselyë, hinya,_  
_Áva rucë._  
  
_Á ista Endor orelyë_  
_Tamináro ter sercelyë_  
_Már cuilio haryatyel varna_  
_Á fumë, hinya,_  
_Áva rucë._  
  
_Á serë ranquinya, ar áva nyerë_  
_Carielyë aurë-mettanna._  
_Yéni tulië carintet cálë vinya._  
_Á olorë, hinya,_  
_Áva rucë._  
  
_Á olorë ranquinya_  
_Ar áva rucë I mórnië:_  
_I eleni tirintilyë._  
_Hinya, áva rucë._  
_Hinya, áva rucë._  
  
  
  
Sleep now upon your bed,  
Remember the night is fleeting;  
A dream from which you may wake  
Awaits you, little one,  
Do not fear.  
  
Feel the earth in your veins,  
Forgefire through blood.  
Hands of life hold you safe;  
Sleep now, little one,  
Do not fear.  
  
Rest in my arms and do not regret  
Your deeds at the end of day.  
Tomorrow fashions them new light;  
Dream now, little one,  
Do not fear.  
  
Dream in my arms  
And fear not the night:  
The stars watch over you.  
Little one, do not fear.  
Little one, do not fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a note with this one, because it is so vivid in my head. This was inspired by the image of Feanor as a father, rocking a newborn Maedhros in his arms during a middle-of-the-night waking. Feanor has always been fire and determination, unafraid of the darker edges of the world, and at this point, he's starting to see those edges creep back into the Undying Lands. 
> 
> It felt right to me that instead of a sweet lullaby about the beauty of the world, he would fashion one about courage. He can't help the hints of his own fears/concerns creeping into the lyrics.
> 
> Also, the last line about the stars carries special weight, because Finwe woke in Cuivienen, beneath the stars. Feanor may be starting to turn his thoughts back toward Middle Earth already - a kind of unspoken longing for the dark expanse of freedom his father knew in the uncharted wilds of Middle Earth, out from under the rule of the Valar.


End file.
